This invention relates to hold steady camera straps, and more particularly to waist length straps.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,636, dated May 22, 1979, there is disclosed a hold down strap having a buckle for length adjustment, an elastic on one end of the strap being connected to a camera, and the other end of the strap having either a belt hook or else a foot stirrup. (Int. Cl.sup.2 A44B 21/00; G03B 17/00; U.S. Cl. 354/293; 24/73R.
My copending U.S. Pat. application, Ser. No. 6/109,655, filed Jan. 4, 1980 and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,867, issued May 12, 1981 (GRP Art Unit 211), discloses a non-elastic belt strap which can be hooked to a waist belt, or to an extension non-elastic strap having a foot stirrup.
The waist length, or foot length strap of my patent No. 4,155,636, which includes a relatively short length of elastic tape which is stitched to one end of the elongated fabric member forming the rest of the strap, is relatively expensive to make; while the waist strap of my co-pending application is composed of flexible material that is non-elastic.
The main object of this invention is to provide a waist length hold down strap that is inexpensive to make.
Another object is to provide a hold down strap that can be stretched throughout its length to a certain extent so that a camera can be effectively held steady in either a vertical or a horizontal position without adjusting the buckle position.
A further object is to provide a hold down strap that stretches to a certain extent throughout its length, to avoid adjusting the buckle, for accommodating photographers of different eye-to-waist lengths.
A further object is to provide a waist length hold down strap that can be used as a security and or safety tether connecting the camera to a photographer's belt.
An additional object is to provide a longitudinally flexible hold down strap that can be shortened with the length adjustment buckle and looped under and over a photographer's belt to form a camera carrying loop having some gentle elasticity to prevent any damage to the camera when the carrier jogs, runs, or rides horseback, or bicycles.